memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Catiline63
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Catiline63! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the HMS Enterprize page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 14:01, May 26, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Moving pages When moving pages, can you check the 'what links here' list and update any redirects to point to the new page? Otherwise they can cause issues. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 19:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Please note that there is a procedure to suggest a page be renamed, and generally it should be followed. - 04:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Talk page On a talk page please keep your indent consistent throughout the section you are posting on, like this: First poster :Second poster ::Third poster First poster :Second poster This makes it easier to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks 31dot (talk) 21:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. Thank you! Catiline63 (talk) 23:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Moving pages (part II) Please do not arbitrarily move pages to suit Wikipedia naming conventions. We are not Wikipedia and we do not always name things as they would typically be named in the real world. If you feel something should be renamed as such, bring it up on a talk page. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 13:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC)